Never
by MissAuthor123
Summary: He had everything he could ever want, but he would never have her. No one could ever really have her. She was never not in control. She would never be anyone's. She would never be his.
1. Falling

**Authors Note: Well this is my first austin&ally fanfic. I saw the show with my little cousin and i think its so cute! I love the dynamics between the two. Ally is so practical and nervous and austin is so not. hahaha but anyway, i hope you all like this. If i get an ok response i might continue ahaha who knows. **

**Anyways, i dont own anything, and reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Falling<span>

* * *

><p><em>It should be right here! I know i left it right here! Gaaaah!<em>

If anyone else had been in the room, the scene would have been rather amusing. A petite brunnette girl was running frantically around her bedroom. Pillows being thrown haphazardly in the air while sheets and blankets were being overturned.

_Where is it?_

Ally Dawson was- well, honestly, Ally Dawson was a bit of a control freak. It wasnt her fault really, things always went smoother when she organized them, things always functioned easier when she controlled them, overall things just went better when things went her way.

And that was why she was freaking out: this was simply not right.

Ally Dawson had a book- a little hodgepodge of lyrics, secrets, and diary entries all spiraled up into a single journal. A single journal which she kept in one place and only one place.

_It should be RIGHT HERE!_

But it wasnt: this was simply not right.

* * *

><p>All too suddenly, the petite brunnette stormed out of her room as she rushed down to her father's music shop- hoping to find the cherished item before the store opened. It had to be somewhere. Somehwere amongst the endless tides of violins, pianos, and tubas.<p>

_Maybe, just maybe i lef-_

Ally barely saw the smudge of color collide into her, before hearing the large _oomph._ Her eyes shut instinctively as she braced for the impact.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!" She yelped as she fell forward, "Owwww!"

"All-" The sound escaped as more of a desperate whisper than anything, and the source of the sound caused her to open her eyes slightly and carefully. She unexpectingly met the gaze of the blonde boy she had unknowingly fell on top of- Austin.

His eyes were squinted- in what she guessed was pain- and his hand was pinching the bridge of his nose -in yet another indication of some type of pain. His signature blonde locks were strewn about his forehead messily and Ally couldnt help but snicker at this dishelved (but albeit adorable) version of Austin.

Her giggle, however, didnt go unnoticed by the boy underneath her: "First you throw me onto the floor in a fit of passion," he spat back in a husky whisper, "and now your laughing at me?"

For a second, Ally's mind was captivated by the flirty tones in Austin's comment, she could feel his hot breath upon her face and, more importantly, she could feel herself melting into the heat that the boy underneath her was so effortlessly radiating.

"Wow," he whispered yet again, "am I that irresistable" The latter came out as more of a statement than a question. But the signature hairflip that Austin was so well-known for reminded Ally of the typical-Austin-egoism.

Ally was immediatly aware of her surroundings and reminded of their rather awkward position. She instinctively rolled off of the boy with yet another snicker.

"Dont be ridiculous Austin," She offered as she settled onto the ground next to him. Neither of them making eye contact as Ally carefully studied the ceiling for an answer to her previous, questionable behavior.

"Whatever you say Ally" Austin countered with a cool hint of sarcasm, "I cant blame you for falling for this Austin- charm."

"I wasnt falling because any Austin-charm," She bit back with a smirk, "I was falling because some rude, unappealing, blonde kid bumped into me"

"Unappealing?" Austin replied as he slowly got up- theatrically grasping at his heart with both hands, "Im hurt, Ally"

At this point, he had regained his balance and was offering one of his hands (the other still clutching his heart) to the girl in front of him to help her up as well.

Ally, however, ignored the gesture "And THAT would be the only thing you heard". Ally made her way back onto her own two feet just in time to cross her arms and roll her eyes at the still dramatically-posed boy in front of her.

Seeing that his attempt at acting was completely unsuccessful, Austin instead jumped up onto the cashier counter beside them, where he noticed Ally's song journal under the credit card swiper.

Maybe it was the fact that she had just called him unappealing. Maybe it was that she had totally messed up his usually perfect hair. Hell, maybe, it was just because he knew it would bug her, but Austin reached over effortlessly to grab the book that he had been told a million times "not to touch" and he couldnt supress his smile as he noted how wide her eyes grew when he started rummaging through the pages.

Just as he had suspected, she was by his side slamming the book shut and removing it from his grasp before he had even had a chance to read anything. "Dont," she warned, "touch the book."

"Sir, yes, sir" He relpied as his arms went innocently into the air.

He instinctively smiled at the glint of anger in her eyes. Maybe that was why he had done it: that look was pure anger- pure passion- pure Ally. Secretly, he knew he would never stop touching that little book.

"Whatever Austin" another signature Ally-eye-roll, "Im gonna get some writing done before i open up shop, you just do whatever it is you do"

His eyes followed her closely as she walked towards the piano seat. He could practically hear her thoughts racing. She was completely captivated by whatever she was writing in the little journal.

And he was completely captivated by her.

* * *

><p><strong>So... review please :) <strong>


	2. Confusion

**and i think its so cute! I love the dynamics between the two. Ally is so practical and nervous and austin is so not. hahaha but anyway, i hope you all like this. If i get an ok response i might continue ahaha who knows.**

**Anyways, i dont own anything, and reviews are much appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Confusion<span>

* * *

><p>"Ally… Ally… Ally…"<p>

"Austin... Austin… Austin"

"Don't 'Austin Austin Austin' me!"

"You 'Ally Ally Ally'ed me first!"

"Irrelevant!" The blonde boy replied as he smoothly jumped onto the counter beside her, "I don't like your attitude missy!"

"And I" she countered, with a smirk playing on her lips, "don't like your butt on my newly polished counter"

"You polished the counter?" His eyebrows furrowed together in a mocking gaze.

"Yes," She spoke coolly, not understanding his surprise, "I do that every morning before school, you know what they say: there's nothing worse then dusty wood"

The blonde boy's face wrinkled in amusement as he hopped off the 'newly polished counter'. One look at her confused expression and his giggle turned to full on laughter. "No, Ally," he finally managed, "Only Ally Dawsons say that, and you are definitely _one of a kind_"

He half expected a coy smile to erupt on her face, a flirty laugh to escape her lips, any of the usual responses he got from swooning girls, but nope. Miss Ally Dawson had her own way of interpreting life.

So, instead of throwing wink his way or a playful hug, she smacked him in the shoulder. "I believe" She reached up on her tippy- toes to speak directly to him, "I am completely and entirely normal, thank you very much"

"Yes maammmm!" He replied theatrically while saluting her.

Ally laughed at the typical Austin response. Despite her obvious easy- going demeanor (or at least that's what she thought it was), Austin liked to tell her she needed to "relax" because it was "better to chillll than to be a drill sergeant"

She rolled her eyes automatically- she wasn't a drill sergeant, she simply liked things to have order. She liked things that were logical and strict. Things that made sense. Fluffy crap belonged in the silly songs she wrote, not in the real world.

The real world- the real world was where school was. School that was going to start very soon.

"Lets go kid!" she grabbed Austin by the arm and headed towards the store door, "We're gonna be late! And the easy, going chill person I am WILL NOT have a tardy on her record"

Austin rolled his eyes at the frustrated girl ahead of him, and he yelled out a final "MAM, YES, MAAMMM"

It earned him a final smack in the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Sooo.. I saw you and Austin walking to schoool today"<p>

"Yup?" Ally looked at her friend with obvious confusion.

"Ya'know. Walking..." Trish wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, hoping that her stubborn friend would catch on.

"Yup?"

No such luck.

"Ya'know walking... TOGETHER... hold hands..." Her voice grew louder with frustration.

"Technically" ALly corrected in a logical tone, "we werent holding hands, i was dragging him to school before he made ME late"

Trish sighed before repeating herself, "Yes, but you guys were walking, ya-know to-ge-ther" Trish theatrically sounded out eveyr syllable hoping to allude to some significance.

Instead Ally copied her tone by replying" "Yes- just- like- we- al-ways- do"

Trish through her hands up in the air in defeat and decided to resort to a more straight on approach. "Ally, when a guy walks a girl to school and to her classes, JUST LIKE AUSTIN does for YOU, it means HE LIKES HER"

It took a moment or two for Ally to process Trish's comment. Ally didnt like things she didnt understand, and this she obviously didnt understand. Her cheeks were turning the slightest tinge of pink.

Trish laughed slightly at the look on her friends face: it looked like she was trying to solve some type of calculus problem.

"Ally- everyone can see it," she began before being interrupted.

"Noooope," a smile finally broke through ally's face- the girl had solved the equation that had breen presented to her, "you dont understand, Austin and I are just friends! you know me, im not into that whole relationship thing... its silly"

"Tha-" Trish tried again.

"and theres no way Austin likes me. Thats simply... thats simply" she was struggling for hr words as she threw her arms up in the air, "Thats simply... unprecidented"

At that point, she saw a familiar blonde boy walking towards Trish and her. SO in response, she looked to her curly haired friend yet again to finish her thought: "Youre wrong, thats simply unprecedented" She immediatly shuffled off to class leaving Trish with a suddenly confused Austin.

"Whats got Ally so crazy? Did some one tell her its raining cats and dogs again? you know how mad that makes her!"

"No Austin" Trish laughed while smirking up at the boy, might as well leave them both baffled, "It was you."

With that the curly haired brunnette bounced off to class leaving Austin- once again confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so, sorry i havent updated in a while, but yah ive been super busy. This chapter was more of just a filler chapter so the real plot begins next time :) I pinky promise :)<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE :) ill update faster hahaha**


End file.
